


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘37

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 一架小车车





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘37

Tin低下头，沿着Can的额头，鼻梁，慢慢停留在了他的唇上。

这应该是他们相识以来，最为温柔的吻。

Tin捧着Can的脸，如同捧着什么稀世珍宝。事实上也确实是的，对Tin来说，没有什么比得上眼前这个傻里傻气的小家伙了。

他轻舔着Can的唇，用唇吸吮、用牙轻噬，温柔的动作背后，却带着好像要将他一寸一寸的吞进口中的气势。Can在偶然中睁开眼，看到Tin正眨也不眨的看着自己，目光冰冷，却让他心头悸动。

Tin总是知道，怎样做才能让Can快乐。

不，不是的。Can模糊的想，应该是只要Tin做出的事情，无论是什么，Can都能快乐。因为Can知道Tin了解自己，知道他想要什么，而Can也会完全的信任他，交付自己的所有，让Tin觉得快乐。

“Tin……”小小的呼唤带着Can特有的小奶音，他一把搂住Tin的肩，也从柔软的棉被中露出了自己白皙的胸膛。

Tin呼吸一窒。

深吸一口气，他抚摸着Can后背的手渐渐向下滑动，那张对Can来说充满魔力的唇也从嘴角移向了白皙的脖颈。在咬上喉结的一瞬间，Can呻吟出声。

“有时候，我真想……”

咬碎你的骨头，嚼烂你的肉，一口一口把你吞进肚子里，让你和Tin融合在一起，永远也无法分开。

这种可怕的想法时不时会出现在Tin的脑海里。

“……谁也不能把我们分开，对吗？”Tin含糊的问。

“什么？谁？”Can迷糊的回答，“你快亲亲Can这里嘛，Can要亲亲！”

他收回一只原本环抱着Tin的手，指了指自己胸口的肉粒。

Tin从喉咙里发出几声轻笑，沿着脖子向下，如Can所愿的咬了上去。

“啊……嘶！”

Tin今天的力气有些大，比往常也更加急切，咬得他稍微有些疼。不过这种疼痛并不是不能忍受，更重要的是，他发现伴随着疼痛，更大的快感也席卷而来。

“Tin……呜呜呜……Tin……”

“我在。”Tin含着那颗肉粒，慢条斯理的回答他。

强烈的快感让Can简直要发疯了，下身的东西早就挺立起来，摩擦着Tin的腰腹。Tin控制着他，也支撑着他，Can劲瘦白皙的腰身上，此刻已经满是掐痕。

将Can仰面放在枕头上，Tin松开了他胸前的小点，拉过了他的手臂。

“Tin？”

感觉到快感忽然停滞，Can疑惑的看向爱人。

将Can的手放到嘴边，Tin开始一点一点的亲吻他的手指。

从来不知道手指也可以敏感到这个地步。Can感到自己整条手臂都发起抖来。当Tin慢慢移动到那条还在泛着红的伤痕上时，Can忽然惊醒一般，想要抽回手臂。

“Tin！会痛……”

一直用眼神锁定着他的Tin没有让他得逞。

Can靠在垫子上，看着Tin伸出那条灵活的舌，一点一点的舔舐着自己那条红痕。手臂上传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，又痛又痒，颤栗感从手臂一丝丝涌入背脊。Can忍不住抖得更厉害了。

明明是伤痕，此时却硬生生的变成了催情的敏感点。Can挣脱不得，也舍不得挣脱，他睁眼看着面前的Tin，对方的表情前所未有的冷凝，眼神却那么炙热。热得快要将他烧起来了。

Can只觉得溢满胸口的情潮无处发泄，连呼吸都变得急促，终于忍不住，将另一只手伸到自己的嘴边，一口咬到了手背上。


End file.
